Go Slay Yourself!
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: What happens after the Mysterious Vampire Spike, kills Buffy? O.o Welp, I guess you'll have to read it to find out.


_**Authors Notes: **_

_** Well, well, well, I suppose we're back with, yet, another story. I, Shay, am soley responsible for the thought of this story, but yes, I shall have help from Shadowlives600. This may, or may not be a Crossover, we have not decided yet, but it will be mainly about Spike, from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Mostly because, I, Shay, believe that the bad guys should win once in a while, damnit! Now read the damn story, and enjoy. Reviews are lovely, leave some, or IT the clown will eat your babies. Thank you for taking the time to read this, without further Adue, wait! You smell, go change you nasty! Okay...have you changed yet? WHAT? You haven't? Thats gross. Go. Change. Now! Du..Du...Du...you finished? Thank you. Fianlly, we can start. **_

_ I knew this was the time it would happen. I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face as I watched 'The Slayer' walk straight into the trap I set for her. I continued to watch from the shadows as she approached the center of the alley way. I saw the figures of the two other vampires I had with me move, getting ready for the attack, I quickly caught their attention, making them hold off. I wanted to play with 'The Slayer' before we killed her. I sighed, keeping the smile on my face, I took one step forward, but still being concealed by the shadows I quietly, started reciting a poem I knew would drive her insane. _

_ "'One fine day in the middle of the night, _

_ two dead boys got up to fight._

_ Back to back they faced each other;_

_ drew their swords and shot each other'" _

_I laughed at the last line, and retreated back one step. I watched as she looked around, clearly ready for a fight. I laughed once again._

_"Spike?" The Slayer asked, and I knew she had taken the bait. _

_"You rang." I laughed and stepped out of the Shadows, her face didn't show any emotion other bravdo. _

_"I knew it was you, your the only vampire dumb enough to let me find you in an alley way." Her voice was firece. _

_I shrugged, letting her think that she had me, "Oh no, what ever shall I do, the slayer has caught me in a corner, for only walking around the city." I laughed and turned back to her. "I am such a bad boy, aren't I?"_

_As I said this the two vampires came out of the shadows and grabbed her, she fought to break free but she didn't manage. Oh how I loved the sight of her helpless, it gave me joy. I walked to her, choosing my words carefully. "But, thats what made you fall, isn't it, Buffy?"_

_She struggled to get free once again, but then breathlessly asked. "Fall?"_

_I waved the guys off of her and they stepped back, I circled her as she centered herself. She knew exactly what I was speaking of. As I faced her once again, my hand cupped the side of her face, she did not flinch once, she embraced the touch of my hand. "Yes, love, fall. You see, 'Slayer' you have fallen, fallen far from the slayer you could've been, hadn't you met me." At that she jerked away from my touch, and I knew the fight had began. She tried, unsucessfully, to attack me, but I dodged. Once again she tried, but this time she was hold a ver sharp hunk of wood._

_I dodged and laughed, "Ah! Buffy, you must always remember the best friend code." I taunted as she continued to try and stake me. "1) Thou shalt not date the girl thy best friend has a crush on...2) Thou Shalt Not Try To Stab Best Friend With Sharp Hunk Of Wood." That made her stop, and I saw my chance. _

_"But we aren't friends." She said as I walked to her, circling her I smiled, and said: "Ah, but we are Buffy." Stopping behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, again she didn't flinch or try to fight. "You are a very close," I kissed her ear and whisper the rest, "Personal friend." She shivered, and I continued. "You know, Buffy, I've always had a thing for you, but with me being the hunted in this relationship, things just wouldn't have worked out." _

_I tightened my grip on her, and I felt her weak attempts at trying to break free. "You know how this is going to end, love, why not embrace it? Indulge you fanasty while you can." I felt her twist and she faced me, I seen fear in her eyes, and I loved the way it made me feel, the slayer's life was mine to end. I cupped her face once again, "Buffy, there has always been that part of your mind thats always wanted to kiss me, the part that wonders what it could be like.." She closed her eyes and leaned towards me, I continued in a whsiper, "Indulge that wish, find out what it's like, let down your gaurd." As I finished her lips crushed mine, and I knew she was letting her mind go, she was giving her all into that kiss. And I let her, I never liked Buffy, but her kiss made the thought of me killing her better, and more fun-like. She broke off breathless. I turned her around, and wrapped my arms around her once again, leaning into her ear. "Was it what you expected?" I whisperd._

_"It was more," She was still breathless as she leaned against me, and then she said the words I didn't expect, but made my blood turn hot with fury, "I love you, Spike." _

_I chuckled, this kill was going to be even more pleasurable. "You can't love me, rememeber? Your the slayer." I kissed her neck, and she sighed. "I do love you also Buffy, thats why it is so hard for to do this." _

_I felt her tense, and she tried weakly to escape, and with her last effort of speaking, "Spike, no." She whispered weakly, as I bit down on her neck hard, she barely even fought me, and as I drank from her, I felt my power getting stronger, but too soon I layed her down on the concreate, hearing her pathetic friends shouting, screaming and crying. "It's a shame though, love, if you hadn't been what I wanted to kill most, we could've been great pals." _

"You really are a loser, you know that?" Saphire said as she leaned against my locker. It was surprising that she hadn't figured out I was a vampire, let alone the one who is going to end her life soon, yet. I looked at her, and stupidly, took the bait.

"What have I done, now?" I asked and slammed my head into my locker, about 5 times, for asking it.

"You never ask that question dude, she'll get you everytime. You should have learned that by now." Tiger laughed walking up to us, with Kyle, Sam, and Lydia. The thing about these people is, that they "befriended" me on my first day, which was surprisingly a very good thing, because of Saphire. Lovely, bitchy, confusingly, arrogant, killer, Saphire, The Slayer. I slammed my locker shut and looked at them. Tiger was tall, and he always looked like a tough badass, Kyle was pretty much the same, only he was a little skinnier, and most of the time they dressed similar to one another. Sam, she always likes to wear her hair up in a ponytail, and wear her boyfriends shirts and jackets. She's always very bubbly, and boucny. I turned to Lydia. Lydia was kind of scary, mostly because she has developed a very intense crush on me, and she's insane. I think she might be more crazy than Dru was, but is very pretty. With her blonde hair, blue eyes, she always smiled, but she was a mall baby, and very annoying..

"I know, I couldn't stop myself." I replied.

"Well now that you've asked it, I will tell you what you have done." Saphire smiled, and again, I was taken back by her beauty. Her short hair was dyed, black with streaks of lime green, dark purple, pink, and blue. Her emerald green eyes that could peirce through you, her smile thats always laced with Venom, and her lovely body. She was gorgeous, and very dangerous, well to me anyway. "Look what I found laying on your desk in history!"

I looked down at her hand and noticed that she had the homework that I had purposely left. "I don't want that. Get it away from me, it's evil. Every Villan Is Lemons, evil. Burn it! Now! In the hall, with everyone watching!"

She turned her eyes into slits, and shoved it into my messenger bag. "Your an idiot"

"Now that was just plain rude." Then I turned my attention to Tiger, who was smiling like a dumbass, hiding something of mine behind his back. "And give me back my cookie, bitch!"

"How do you do that? I mean every damn time! You always know it's me!" Tiger complained as he handed me back my cookie.

"Well you always grin like an idiot, so it gives you away."

Saphire got in between us and grabbed everyones attention. "Look, Spike, you go stand over there, and Tiger, you go stand over there, and don't take Spike's cookie anymore, you bad, bad kid."

Kyle quickly snatches my cookie and shoves it in his mouth, after he chewed and swallowed he looked at Saphire. "You didn't say anything about me taking it."

"You sir, are an asshole, pardon my french." I glared at him, then started walking towards the parking lot, to my black cadilac.

"Spike! Wait up!" I cringed at the voice, the little voice inside my head screaming for me to run, but I stopped, and turned around to see Lydia running up to me. "Hey, can I get a ride home? I don't want to ride the bus."

_If I let her in my car, she'll rape me_, I thought, but looked at her. "Gee, Lydia, I would but-"

"He's giving me a ride." Saphire said walking up to me as I looked at her in surprise. "My car is messed up right now, I asked him in second period, sorry."

Lydia's face fell. _I knew it! She was going to rape me, _I slienced my inner voice, and smiled at her. "Maybe some other time"

Her face lit up again. _Oh My God, she really wants me. This is bad, I'm _NOT _going through another Dru episode, she almost killed me. _"Okay, see ya."

"Yeah, bye." Saphire said as she got in my car. What was she doing? She didn't ask for a ride, is she crazy? I got in, and looked at her.

"What are you do-"

"Just shut up and drive, that crazy bitch is gonna follow." She said in a hurried voice then added, "Gun it! NOW!"

I peeled out of the parking lot, and sped down the street, and without thinking, blurted, "She really is going to rape me."

"What?"

"Why do you think she wanted a ride? She's got a thing for me, and it's turning into some crazy stalker thing."

"And thats why I got in the car, she's insane, and I really don't like her. There is something strange about her." Saphire's tone was weird, and her hands were in fists.

The car ride with Saphire had been akaward, mainly because I kept coming up with a thousand ways to kill her right that second. My favorite, was driving the car off a cliff, but of course, I didn't. Why? I don't know. _Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! It would've been so easy to reach over and snap that pretty little neck of hers, but no, you had to get all emotional! You disgust me! _I was arguing with myself the whole time I was waiting for Tristen to arrive at the coffee shop. Soon enough though, his lazy, good for nothing ass, sat down infront of me.

"You kill her yet?" He asked in a bored voice. I wanted to kill him.

"Um...no, not exactly." I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

Tristen sighed, and looked at me. "And why the hell not?"

"It's because she reminds him of Buffy, isn't that right Spikey?" I cringed at the voice, and then shock rippled through me. It couldn't be who it sounded like, there was no way, but sure enough when I turned around, I saw Lydia standing there. "Spike won't kill the Slayer because she has certain traits that remind him of the last Slayer he killed. He had _feelings _for her."

How did Lydia know about the Slayer? How'd she know about Buffy? Not that I had any true feelings for her besides maybe lust, but of course, I am still a male, and that just comes with package. "What the hell are you doing here? And how do you know so much?"

"You miss her, don't you Spike?" Lydia asked, sitting down next to Tristen, and what Tristen did freaked me out. He kissed her cheek, while she was staring at me. I wanted to barf.

"I don't miss _her_, I miss messing with her mind, and the fun we had together." I hissed, this girl was insane. "Again, how the hell do you know so damn much?"

Tristen chuckled, and Lydia smiled, flashing a pair of perfect fangs. _Holy shit tacos! She's one of us! And she wanted to rape me! Creepy! Wait, how come I couldn't tell that she was one of us? _

"Tristen found me the other night, and decided to change me so I could keep an eye on you." Lydia purred, and Tristen snorted.

"She's my new toy, nothing else, whether she wants to believe it or not. _You_, Spike, are the one in charge of killing the Slayer, and Lydia here is just my damn play thing!"

I sat there and prepared for a fight that never came, I almost fell out of my chair when Lydia smiled.

"And I'm okay with this, I like to be a plaything."

"Just the other day, you were trying to rape me!" I blurted, and Tristen spit out his coffee, and looked at Lydia.

"You little whore, I thought you said I was your first and you wanted absolutely nothing to do with him!"

"I was not! I have never once had a sexual thought towards him!" Lydia lied through her fangs.

"I read your mind! You liar! Now. I am leaving you to deal with your very angry lover, to go feed. Good bye, crazy, Dru-like, crack whore!"

Tristen looked at me, with a crazy look, but said, "See ya later, she won't be alive much longer, and thanks for telling me about it."

I laughed, and got up. "No problem, I'll send some flowers when she's gone. Laterr much!"


End file.
